


Perwaine Ship Meme

by isisanubis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perwaine Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [clintbbarton](http://clintbbarton.tumblr.com/), who asked for it

**Who would throw the other in the pool:** I know first thought here is Gwaine – and on occasion he might push Percival (or whoever is there) into the pool – but if we’re asking who’s throwing the other into the pool? Percival, hands down.

**Who is the better carer when the other is sick:** Both of them, actually. Neither one of them gets sick all that often, and like taking care of the other. Gwaine is better at the chicken soup/plenty of rest thing, Percival is better at the hot tea/couch cuddles thing. Percival is good at getting Gwaine to calm down, and Gwaine is good at getting Percival to admit he’s sick. 

**Who would force the other to do extreme sports with them:** Percival makes Gwaine rock climb, Gwaine makes Percival go caving. 

**Who would cook the better romantic dinner:** It depends on what you mean. Who comes up with ‘romantic’ dishes, makes 5 trips to the store, throws everything together, finds out their oven isn’t working and orders in from the restaurant they had their first date at? Gwaine. Who plans a simple but romantic meal where no one bothers them, makes sure the oven is fixed, sets their table and is waiting when the other gets home? Percival. 

**Who would build the blanket fort in the living room:** Percival, but Gwaine takes credit when people come over. 

**Who would have the best holiday ideas:** This is something they figure out together. They were both used to doing things on their own then as part of a group, so doing couple-y things took a couple go’s (but it was worth it). Gwaine has Christmas on lockdown, and Percival’s got Easter covered. Everything else they share or leave to their friends. 

**Who would need to clean out the other’s stuff to make room for their own:** Now that they’re settled, neither of them. They’ve learned to compromise and have the space to do so in. Once they realized they were in this for the long haul together and would be leaving things at each other’s places, they both kinda made room for the other. Gwaine was the first one to ask for a little bit more though.


End file.
